


Gone

by Aodhan



Series: Polar Bonds [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Nonbinary Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aodhan/pseuds/Aodhan
Summary: Sometimes the only way N'heri can talk about the things that are on her mind is to act like she's joking. She prays Cel never realises this.
Relationships: Bounty Hunter/Imperial Agent | Cipher Nine
Series: Polar Bonds [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739353
Kudos: 2





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

> I found a few old swtor snippets in my WIP folder, so I might just as well post them on here. Cel'vis belongs to Voidstars

“You really do need to be more careful, you know.” Larn’heri’rca looked up from the datapad she was reading, glasses sliding down her nose a little.  
  
“How come? Can’t stand the boredom anymore?” She smiled and made a vague gesture that included the bedroom in general as well as several fluffy pillows that were strewn on the floor. And of course the pile of sweaters Cel’viss was currently busy building some sort of nest in. Which, to be frank, was not the first time, and N’heri had learned long ago there was no stopping them, no matter what she did. She still had no idea what was up with her sometimes-partner and their weird obsession with knitwear.  
  
“Not quite,” Cel smirked, idly playing with the soft fabric of the oversized dark green sweater she was wearing. It was comfortably loose on N’heri herself, but on the smaller Twi’lek it simply looked huge. And ridiculously adorable — not that she would dare to say that out loud. “But I don’t like seeing you like this. It makes you look so ... fragile.” N’heri laughed at that.  
  
“Sweetheart, I may be a little handicapped at the moment, but I don’t think fragile is the right word here.” She wiggled the toes of her left foot, as if to prove she could still move them after the unfortunate run-in with an inconveniently thrown grenade, that had left her leg in a cast. “A little scrap metal is hardly going to stop me. You know, Champion of the Great Hunt and all that? It’s not the first time a job blew up in my face. Or, well, leg in this case.”  
  
The Chiss put down the datapad and sat up a little straighter, reaching for her companion with one hand. Cel’viss got up from her pile of pillows and clothes and slowly walked over to her. The seam of the sweater reached just below the mid of their thighs, a stunning contrast to the bright red skin of her naked legs underneath. When they reached the bed, they unceremoniously sat down on the N’heri’s lap and returned her smile.  
  
“Besides, you won’t miss me if I’m ever stupid enough to actually get myself killed.” Larn’heri’rca continued while slipping her hand underneath the sweater’s fabric. She let it roam up their thighs, then further until her fingertips were softly tracing Cel’s torso.  
  
“Rude. I totally might,” they pouted in response, but N’heri just shook her head with a grin.  
  
“Nah, I’ll believe that when I see it.” She leaned up a little to press a soft kiss-turned-nibble on her lips. “But you’d totally miss the things I can do to you.” With that she put more of her weight on the arm she used to prop herself up on the bed to flip them around more or less gracefully. Well, less so actually, but it was enough to be hovering over her beautiful partner in crime. She leaned down a little to press small kisses on their neck, which made Cel’viss bury a hand in her hair, pulling on the strands that had escaped her braids.  
  
“So how about you refresh my memories of your impeccable skills? Just so I know what I’ll miss if you ever get blown to pieces? Might convince me to save your sorry ass...”


End file.
